


Surprises

by Mara



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having Batman around means never getting complacent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic100 prompt 23, Lovers.

Selina danced on the rooftop, leaping across a gap to alight on a corner, immediately swinging to the nearest fire escape.

Her breathing was harsh in her ears as she pushed herself to her limits, using a windowsill to keep moving. Within moments she was in sight of her goal and she used the last of her strength to run flat out across a pitched brownstone roof.

"Gotcha," a voice said as she was tackled, her face slamming into the roofing tile. The kevlar-clad figure rolled them over then touched her face. "Are you okay?"

Coughing, Selina waved a hand to show she was fine as she caught her breath. "Damn it, I thought I'd gotten away that time."

Bruce sniffed. "You're getting slow."

"That's not what you said last night," she said, wriggling against him as he knelt over her.

He ignored that, rising gracefully to his feet and offering her a hand. "You're depending on your wits at the expense of physical training. Just because you're twice as smart as most of the people on the streets is no reason to slack off. It's a good thing I proposed this test."

"Thank you," she said, ignoring the last part.

Bruce stood, checking his belt as he prepared to leave. "I'm serious, Catwoman," he said.

Selina sighed. "You always are." She leaned against a vent.

He paused, face very still. "Always?"

Selina slid her arms around him, pouting. "Yes, always."

"Really." There was the tiniest quirk of his lips before he disappeared over the roof's edge.

Selina stood still, barely breathing. Surely this was a sign of the end of the world. Well, it had to be the apocalypse if Batman pinched her butt, right? Right?


End file.
